Ask Not The Sparrow
by SpideyRadio
Summary: A continuation of the Kill La Kill story. Satsuki Kiryuin must face the repercussions of Honnouji Academy, Takarada tries to regain his fortune in the most perplexing ways, and Ryuko and Mako start college.


1

 **Ask Not The Sparrow | A Kill LA Kill Fan-Fiction**

 _Part One: The Devil Stands In The Daylight_

"Is all of this absolutely necessary?"

Aikuro Mikisugi sat leisurely in the courtroom; hair disheveled and his glasses masked his eyes. The professor calmly looked up at his peers. So many unrecognizable faces gazed back. All but one.

Kaneo Takarada, once the wealthiest man in all of Osaka, picked at his golden grill and sheepishly replied to him. "It's not like we want dis, but we gots to be sure, main. Honno City did sink, ya heard?" Kaneo stretched out and placed his hands over his head. "None of us is safe. A lil' bird whispered in my ear that Satsuki tortured, brainwashed, and even killed many students to build her army. What's to say she won't thug it up again?"

"Are you crazy?" Aikuro remarked. "You were there- you know what we had to face. The fate of humanity rested on her and her sister. Yes, students paid for it. But you see what the end result is. We survived. "

A man in a general's uniform spoke up. "Yes, she did us a great service. But her methods are mysterious at best. We need to bring her in for questioning.

"Are...are we on trial?"

"Of course not. But this requires the government's immediate attention. Satsuki Kiryuin must be present so that she can defend herself. I'm sure she has a legitimate reason for turning Honnouji Academy into a fascist warzone. But we must bring her in. Then we'll decide on what to do moving forward."

Aikuro sighed heavily. He rested a fist under his chin.

"So this is a trial... ha. You'd have better luck getting your millions back, Takarada."

Mako Mankanshoku leapt from the dormitory balcony and straight into the bushes. Yunikon University was alive and busy as college students flocked to their morning classes. Mako sprung out from the shrubbery, scaring a pack of Freshmen. She proceeded to cause a scene.

"Ryuko! Wake up, you'll miss the first day of classes! I am so stoked we got accepted- now it's time to show our appreciation, okie doke?"

A groan was heard from the second story balcony.

"Ryuko-chan, I heard they'll have fried croquettes for lunch today!"

Ryuko Matoi peered over the balcony groggily. She gave Mako a sleepy smile.

"I highly doubt they'll be better than your mom's", she said and then yawned. Still in her pajamas, she glanced behind her at a clock on the wall. Seeing the time, her eyes widened.

"DAMMIT TO HELL!"

In a few short seconds she undressed, took a uniform, and slapped it on. She sprinted over the balcony and leapt into the same bush as Mako had. Passerby muttered "What's with those two?" under their breathes. Ryuko grinned devilishly up at Mako. Mako pulled her up and they started walking.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night, Ryuko-chan. I didn't want to sleep on dorm all by myself in a new place."

"Hey, I understand. I didn't want to either. But I am expecting my new roommate sometime today, and I'm sure she'll want her bed."

"Eh, maybe she'll fight me for it. I still have my Fight Club Regalia, you know."

Mako stuck her tongue out at Ryuko. Ryuko rolled her eyes teasingly.

"You know that's not cool. Gotta give new people a chance. How else will they accept us, eh?"

But deep down Ryuko was unsure of that question. Ever since enrolling into Yunikon University, students had given her peculiar looks. Looks that only meant one thing- they _knew_. They knew she fought alongside Satsuki to end REVOCS and the Great Fiber War. In some places you'd think she'd be welcomed. Even respected from afar. But sometimes those faces said a word in unison.

" _Monster."_

Ryuko shrugged it off. She couldn't help being born the way she was. It was never a choice for her or her sister. The Life Fibers would forever be part of their being. But they had to make the best of it in a society that criticizes anyone for being different. In some aspects she envied the Mankanshoku family. They loved and accepted each other. But the only family she had left went their separate ways.

Where was Satsuki?

The classes came and went like tidal waves. Both Ryuko and Mako realized how much Honnouji Academy didn't prepare them for college. Homework was given and books piled into their hands until they couldn't see where they were walking. When it was time to head back to dorm, Ryuko bumped into her roommate.

"Yeeowtch!"

Books flew everywhere. One hit Mako square in the head and left a unicorn bump. Ryuko skirmished for her books as the girl started helping her. "I'm so sorry!" blurted Ryuko shyly. "First day of class was a killer."

"It's okay. I-I'm Supuru. Supur-ru Kawada."

"I'm Ryuko Matoi. This here is Mako Mankanshoku, my best friend."

The new girl bit her lip and bowed to them. Her hair was a deep fuchsia, and her eyes an even deeper shade of blue. She wore a crimson vest with a small bow tie. When she spoke, it was faintly. Her cheeks turned to rose when she looked up at Ryuko.

"I was h-homeschooled. Not used to meeting n-n-new people. I'm sorry."

Mako and Ryuko gave each other quick glances. Mako sat the books on a table.

"It's alright," Mako said, giving her an encouraging smile. "Academies are overrated anyways. We came from Honno City."

"Th-the city that sunk? That means you're from Honnouji Academy, right!?"

Suddenly Supuru perked up.

"I heard many interest-ting things happened there. A dictator. Fighting. I wish I could have went! All the Goku Uniforms...nothing like these bland ensembles here. Wow. I envy you guys!"

Ryuko laughed. "No, please don't. It was hell. But a hell that had Mako-chan there for me."

She gave her a loving grin. Mako returned it and imitated a cat's smile.

"I don't know where I'd be without her."

Supuru extended her hand out to Ryuko. "I am sure we'll be very good friends," she stated.

Ryuko thought back to the people that ostracized her for being different. Supuru didn't care about her past, and was more envious than anything. Ryuko smiled, realizing Supuru was different as well. She shook her hand.

"I know we will."

The city itself had sunk, but excavation was underway. Submarines had discovered The Kiryuin Mansion, and they worked day and night by Satsuki's orders. Dive Team 4 messaged her over radio while she sat by the controls, sipping at her tea.

"Lady Satsuki, there is nothing from the Northeast Quadrant, Over."

"Double-check. We must be sure the Fiber menace is eradicated for good. Over."

"Roger that. Over and Out."

She finished her cup and asked for another, but she had forgotten Mitsuzo had stayed on the main land. Sighing to herself, she checked the air pressure and fuel gauge. They were perfect. Satsuki gave the window her undivided attention. The entirety of The Great Fiber War played out in her mind. Vengeance from her monstrous mother was won. The Fibers appeared to be wiped out. Nothing else left to salvage.

Yet...

She thought back to her Sewing Club, and how they could recreate uniforms out of the alien technology. What a lovely gift it would make if she could somehow revive Senketsu for Ryuko, if she could find another fiber.

Sirens screamed, splitting her idea into shreds. A message played on the intercom loudly.

"SATSUKI KIRYUIN, THIS IS THE JAPANESE GOVERNMENT. YOU ARE ORDERED TO RETURN TO SHORE. OVER AND OUT."

"Ordered..." she repeated to herself quietly. She switched the com-link to Dive Team 4.

"Dive Team 4, I request you return at once. I am wanted above the surface, over."

"Roger that."

As she pulled herself out of the submarine, she was greeted by a dozen mechanical soldiers and Kaneo Takarada. Kaneo stroked his beardless chin.

"So glad you could chill wid us, m'Lady."

"Takarada...what is the meaning of this?"

"Well ya see they is some peoples that got it in their head. They've all been like "This bitch got some alien in her, you know what I'm sayin'? So what will keep her from sinking another city? What'll stop her from hurting more kids, dawg?""

"I...I don't understand."

"Oh I think you do, pretty lady. Y'mom fucked you up good. I know it ain't your fault, but you did some things they wanna talk to you about. Best thing you could do is come with me so we can smooth all this ish over. Feel me?"

A deafening silence filled the air as Satsuki gripped her cane sword tightly.

"You all know why I did what I did. I had to. Or she would have won."

"Lil' birdie sayin' you coulda told a bruthah. Honestly I agree."

"When you play the game of shadows, The Devil stands in the daylight."

"Whuh?"

Satsuki eyed Kaneo closely, analyzing him.

"Leave me be. The War is won. You did your part better than anyone, and I thank you. But there is nothing left here. You're witch hunting if you pursue me further."

She turned and walked away. Kaneo's mild demeanor changed like a chameleon.

"Get back here or we gonna have to do dis the hard way, bitch!"

Satsuki stopped in her tracks and peered over her shoulder back at him. A grin erupted her face and her eyebrows furled.

"You are more than welcome to show me this hard way."

The robot soldiers raised their guns and fired nets at her. With the flick of her wrist, she cut the traps in two. She bolted for the submarine, but it exploded in her face, kicking her back. Kaneo calmly swaggered towards her with a missile launcher in his hands. As he made to reload it, Satsuki staggered into the sea. By the time he hoisted it back onto his shoulders, she had disappeared. The mechanical men shot into the water. Bullets zipped passed her as she kicked and paddled her way deeper and deeper into the dead city. She winced with each stroke.

 _"I must get to Ryuko"_ , she all but spoke. _"We are in danger. We are the enemy now."_

 _"We are the enemy."_

 **End of Part 1**


End file.
